O presente de Sirius Black
by AProngs
Summary: Oneshot. Caroline mais uma vez está sozinha no feriado de Natal. Como sempre, suas amigas viajaram e adeixaram mofando no castelo. O que fazer para passar o tempo? Ajudar Black a fazer seu presente de Natal para a Sra Potter. Fic presente para a Caroline Evans Potter.


**A/N: **Essa oneshot é um presente para a linda da Caroline Evans Potter (ela tem fics maravilhosas, quem quiser conferir o perfil dela é www. fanfiction u/ 1477670/ Caroline-Evans-Potter, é só retirar os espaços). Feliz Natal mana, te adoro.

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, e nenhum lucro sobre este material é intencionado.

* * *

**O presente de Sirius Black: **_Um conto de Natal_

Caroline caminhava sozinha por um dos milhões de corredores de Hogwarts. Todo ano era assim, nas férias de Natal suas amigas sempre a deixavam sozinha nesse castelo gigante. Só porque ela não tinha como ir para casa também, já que sua mãe está sempre viajando; melhor ficar sozinha em Hogwarts do que sozinha em casa.

Ela caminhava, ou melhor "passeava", porque já havia feito tudo o que podia fazer para passar o tempo, e já não aguentava mais o salão comunal ou a biblioteca. E ainda faltavam algumas horas para servirem o jantar.

Resolveu ir para o corujal, enviar cartas para as amigas (que não haviam lhe mandado nada até agora, e já tinham ido há quase uma semana).

"Querida Lalie

Nunca sei como começar cartas, mas enfim, você já sabe disso. É incrível como isso funciona apenas de um lado não é? Porque vivo te mandando cartas e lembranças, mas você nunca me escreve de volta.

Como você está? E a sua irmãzinha? Animada para começar Hogwarts ano que vem?

Saudades,

Caroline."

Escreveu algumas outras cartas e, depois de enviar, saiu do corujal, voltando ao castelo.

Foi quando aquele vulto passou correndo e esbarrou nela, a derrubando.

\- Olha por onde anda, Marcolino. – disse o rapaz de cabelos negros.

Sirius Black.

Tinha que ser.

\- Mas você que me atropelou!

\- Blah blah blah. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar de bate-boca com você, Marcolino.

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo novamente.

Vai entender?

\- Grande cavalheiro, nem pra me ajudar a levantar ou coisa parecida – resmungou.

Após o jantar, Caroline voltou para o salão comunal. Só pra encontrar quem?

Sim, vossa majestade, o digníssimo Sirius Black.

Deve ser carma.

Ele trabalhava em algo em sua de uma escrivaninha. Parecia muito agitado e fazia tudo apressado.

\- Sua outra metade te deixou sozinho esse ano, Black?

\- Não enche Marcolino, não vê que eu tô ocupado? – ele disse, sem nem olhar para ela.

\- Só comentei porque é raro te ver sem a companhia do Potter.

\- Ele está viajando com a família, e eu não quis me intrometer. – Ele continuava falando sem olhar pra ela.

\- Black tendo juízo? Essa é nova pra mim! – disse Caroline, rindo.

\- Não enche, Marcolino.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- O que _VOCÊ_ está fazendo? – largou o que estava fazendo e enfim olhou pra ela. - Porque está falando comigo? Não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer não?

Ele parecia irritado.

\- Minhas amigas estão viajando, e sim, não tenho nada pra fazer.

\- Então porque não procura outra coisa pra fazer ao invés de me encher o saco? – Um sorriso irritante apareceu em seu rosto. – Você está dando em cima de mim Marcolino?

\- Por favor, Black. – disse a garota, girando os olhos. – Eu só não tenho nada pra fazer, até mesmo falar com você é melhor do que não falar com ninguém.

\- Não tem mais ninguém para você encher o saco por aqui?

\- Não sei se você percebeu, mas você é o único no salão comunal além de mim, então não, não tem.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

\- Então vê se me ajuda pelo menos. Estou fazendo um presente para a mãe do James.

\- E você não tem uma varinha e inúmeros feitiços para fazer isso?

Ele olhou exasperado para ela.

\- Não posso querer fazer sem magia?

\- Mas porque fazer sem magia se você pode usar magia? Mais rápido e prático.

\- Merlin, por favor me ajuda! – ele sussurrou baixinho, exasperado. – Eu quero fazer sem magia Marcolino, para mostrar para ela que eu fiz com as minhas próprias mãos. E se você quiser me ajudar, pode por favor ir na minha cama, pegar a chave do meu armário e pegar uma sacola preta que está lá dentro?

\- Essa é outra informação nova pra mim, nunca imaginei que um dia ouviria Sirius Black pedindo por favor.

\- Não enche, Marcolino. Anda logo, é urgente. E não mexa em mais nada, somente pegue a sacola, que você encontrará logo que abrir as portas do armário, e volta, entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor. – Caroline bateu continência, como fazem os militares, e deu uma risada.

Black não está rindo. Talvez ele não tenha entendido.

Que seja.

A garota subiu as escadas e entrou no dormitório dos garotos. O desafio agora era encontrar a cama de Black.

E ela não havia perguntado para ele qual era a cama certa, e ele também não comentou nada. Será que ele pensava que todas as garotas da escola sabiam qual era a sua cama por acaso?

É, provavelmente sim.

Um monte de camas muito bem arrumadas e vazias, essas devem ser as dos alunos que viajaram. Só havia três camas que pareciam ainda ter gente dormindo à noite ali.

Pelo menos só teria que adivinhar qual das três camas era a dele. Muito mais fácil agora.

Ela logo avistou um porta-retratos ao lado de uma das camas. Era um retrato de Sirius com James, ambos sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Então essa deve ser a cama do Black.

Caroline pegou o travesseiro dele e abraçou.

Como era bom sentir o cheiro dele.

Ela nunca havia contado que tinha uma queda, ou melhor, abismo, por Sirius Black a ninguém. Se contasse para as amigas, elas iriam fazer graça com ela pelo resto da vida, principalmente Lalie. Resolveu deixar isso enterrado dentro dela mesma, sem que ninguém soubesse, muito menos o próprio. Ele provavelmente iria apenas se aproveitar dos sentimentos dela.

Ela deixou o travesseiro de lado com um suspiro, e começou a procurar a chave. Quando finalmente encontrou - dentro da fronha do travesseiro – a garota seguiu para os armários.

Assim que abriu as portas do armário, a garota encontrou a sacola preta, assim como Sirius havia dito. Quando desceu de volta ao salão comunal, Sirius estava de braços cruzados esperando por ela.

\- Porque demorou tanto? Não ficou mexendo nas minhas coisas, eu espero.

\- Pra que eu iria mexer nas suas coisas, Black? – ela disse, entregando a sacola pra ele. – Eu só demorei pra encontrar sua cama e depois para encontrar a chave. Mas se você tem tanto receio de alguém mexer no que não deve, porque não foi você mesmo buscar a sacola?

\- Porque eu estava fazendo uma colagem, e eu iria acabar perdendo tempo, já que tenho que entregar isso amanhã. E porque eu sei que você é quase uma Lily Evans, então sabia que não iria mexer no que não deve.

E ela não mexeu.

Apenas abraçou e cheirou seu travesseiro.

Mas isso não conta.

\- Então, no que mais eu posso ajudar?

\- Me ajuda a terminar essa colagem.

A garota olhou para o trabalho de Black. Eram vários retratos do Sr e da Sra Potter, de James e dele também. Como uma família. E ao lado tinha um pequeno presépio de natal feito com PALITOS DE PICOLÉ.

ISSO MESMO, UM PRESÉPIO DE PALITOS DE PICOLÉ.

\- No Natal passado, quando eu estava em Londres com a família de James, eu vi um monte dessas coisinhas aqui, então presumi que era algo ligado ao Natal. – ele comentou, percebendo a cara de surpresa da garota.

\- Onde você arrumou palitos de picolé?

\- Num supermercado muggle, onde mais?

E se virou de volta para a colagem das fotos. Caroline parou ao lado dele.

\- O que é pra eu fazer?

\- Cola oras, que pergunta mais idiota, Marcolino. – Ele disse sem olhar pra ela.

E ali ficaram por horas, Caroline recortando e colando retratos de acordo com as instruções de Sirius. Se outras pessoas entraram e saíram do salão ela nem sequer percebeu. Quando por fim terminaram, já passava das duas horas da manhã.

\- Já está bem tarde e estou cansada, boa noite – disse a garota para Sirius. – Seu presente ficou muito bonito, tenho certeza que a Sra Potter irá amar.

\- Fui eu que fiz, é lógico que ela vai gostar – ele disse, com um sorriso. A garota sorriu de volta e começou a subir as escadas.

\- Marcolino? – Sirius chamou, e a garota viu para saber o que ele queria. – Obrigado. Por ajudar com o presente. Não teria conseguido terminar a tempo sem ajuda.

\- Sem problemas – disse a garota.

Sirius Black agradeceu.

Sirius Black disse um "obrigado".

A garota mal conseguia dormir. As borboletas em seu estômago estavam fazendo muita bagunça. Ela tirou do bolso o retrato de Sirius que ela "roubou" do armário dele e colocou debaixo de seu travesseiro. Isso pareceu aquietá-las, e finalmente parecia que iria dormir.

Esse dia realmente foi cheio de surpresas.

* * *

Caroline desceu rapidamente para tomar o café da manhã. Mais um dia sem as amigas, mais um dia sem fazer nada.

A mesa de Gryffindor estava bem vazia, haviam apenas uns 10 alunos sentados. Sirius Black era um deles.

A garota de apressou e sentou do lado dele. Ele parou de comer na hora, e olhou pra ela.

\- Porque você está sentando aqui? Lugar é o que não falta nessa mesa, Marcolino.

\- Mas eu pensei que – Sirius a interrompeu:

\- Pensou que porque você me ajudou ontem nós somos amiguinhos? O que será amanhã? Brincar de ursinhos carinhosos? Vê se me erra, Marcolino.

\- Mas – ela começou, sendo interrompida de novo:

\- Mas nada, você me ajudou, eu agradeci, pronto, acabou. – e dizendo isso ele voltou sua atenção para a comida a sua frente.

\- Pode dizer o que for, mas eu não saio daqui.

\- Se sente onde você quiser Marcolino, só não me enche o saco.

Caroline comeu sua comida em silêncio, confusa. O que ela havia feito para ele tratar ela assim? Não pedia para ser sua amiga, mas não precisava agir desse jeito.

O resto do dia passou lentamente. Caroline podia jurar que Black a estava evitando e ignorando. Quando ela via o garoto em algum lugar, ele estava com companhia – alguma vadiazinha que não aguenta ver um par de calças pela frente. Em "companhia", leia-se: se agarrando.

Ela suspirou. Amanhã já era Natal, e daqui a algumas horas teria uma grande festa no castelo. Um banquete maravilhoso, como em todos os anos.

E mais uma vez ela estaria sozinha.

* * *

Quando Caroline acordou na manhã do dia 25, encontrou uma pilha de presentes para ela. Alguns de sua mãe, que _todo ano _se sentia culpa por _todo ano_ a filha não poder ir para casa no Natal, outros de suas amigas.

"Cah

Estou muito bem, estamos em Essex com alguns parentes da minha mãe, e logo estarei de volta. Minha irmã está MUITO animada para Hogwarts. Minha mãe teve que convencê-la de que ela não iria poder vir comigo na volta das férias de Natal.

E você, tudo bem por aí? Sabe que eu detesto o fato de você ficar sozinha no Natal, se eu pudesse trazer você comigo eu traria.

Ah, e viu como eu te respondo sim? Para de ser dramática.

Mais saudades ainda,

Lalie"

Junto com a carta veio uma caixa de bombons e um livro.

\- Exatamente o que eu precisava: um livro novo e chocolate, obrigada Lalie, pelo menos vou ter algo para fazer hoje.

Uma pequena caixa estava escondida entre os presentes.

Dentro havia o pequeno presépio de natal, feito de palitos de picolé.

Não havia nenhuma nota ou carta, somente o presépio.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas do quarto, encontrando logo a pessoa que procurava sentada em frente à lareira.

\- Sirius, você não ia dar esse presépio para a Sra Potter? – Caroline perguntou quando parou em frente ao rapaz.

\- Não, o presente dela era a colagem de fotos. Esse aqui era o seu. – ele sorriu.

\- Mas nós nem somos amigos, porque você está me dando presente de Natal? Ainda mais um que deve ter dado muito trabalho pra fazer, eu sei porque quando eu era criança nós fazíamos várias coisas com palitos, e dava um trabalho enorme e... – a gora não conseguia parar de tagarelar. Talvez fosse por causa do nervosismo.

\- Você acha que eu não sei que você gosta de mim? E que você pegou a minha foto de dentro do meu armário?

Caroline, que antes tagarelava, agora estava sem fala.

\- Eu gosto de você também, Marcolino. Por isso fiz esse presente pra você.

A garota continuava sem fala.

\- Você não vai falar nada? – ele soou um pouco desapontado.

\- É que... Eu... – ela não conseguia formar sentenças coerentes na cabeça. Tudo porque ele estava próximo demais. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de sabonete e de loção pós-barba.

Ele se inclinou um pouco e a beijou.

Tudo era mais do que Caroline um dia sonhou.

Acabou ganhado dois presentes de Black no Natal: um presépio artesanal e um namorado.

Quem diria.


End file.
